DE 44 36 101 A1 discloses a gear stage of the type described above in the Technical Field section of this disclosure, with the gear stage being implemented in a fitting with two toothed articulated parts which mesh with one another. A first of the two articulated parts forms a fixed bearing, while a second of the two articulated parts serves as an oscillatory body that bears against the first articulated part at a single contact point and, in driving operation, executes a rolling movement which constitutes a rotational movement about an axis parallel to and circulating around the axis of the first articulated part/bearing.